FAYZ moments
by Crystabeth99
Summary: A tribute to the dead, injured, and traumatized survivors of the FAYZ. Takes place in Light so if you haven't finished the series, DON'T READ THIS, MAJOR SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**OMG so I just finished Light. Gone is officially my most loved series now.**__**I cried reading the last part. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LIGHT DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC, MAJOR SPOILERS.**_

* * *

_Brianna the Breeze_  
_Faster than sound_  
_Feet light as air_  
_Has never been bound_

* * *

Brianna whipped past a sign on the road, grinning. The wind streamed through her hair, a cooling gesture that left her grateful, for the suns rays seeped through the FAYZ dome and burned her skin. The Breeze held her grin as she neared the forest. Sam had wanted her to get rid of all the coyotes, and that's just what she was going to do. She skidded to a stop in front of the forest, her shoes literally smoking from the speed of her sprint. She pulled taut a length of wire in her hands. Brianna actually owed it to Drake, he had come up with the idea of using wire, and she now found it an easy way to kill her enemies. Brianna looked at the watch on her wrist. 2:23.

"Hey!" she yelled. A pair of eyes peer out from the darkness, uninterested. "Hey! You stupid coyotes! Come on out!" Immediately, dozens of pairs of eyes stared out at her, and the bushes trembled. A large, grey coyote padded forward. It's eyes were blue, and almost serene. It growled and opened its mouth. A surprisingly feminine voice came rasping out. "Who are you?" Brianna laughed manically.

In less than half a second, she had breezed right through the coyotes neck with the wire. In the dead silence, the coyote's body slumped to the floor and blood dripped off the wire. Brianna stood straighter, smiling.

"I'm the Breeze, bitch." She raised her voice to the surrounding coyotes. "and I'm here to kill you all!" Instant snarling assaulted her ears, and the Breeze heard, more than saw, the first attack. One coyote coming from out of the trees to her side, jaws parted and teeth bared. She spun and dashed, snapping the wire once more around another head. Another came from behind her, and the Breeze pumped her legs in midair, superspeed lending her strength.

Brianna somersaulted through the air, and for show, turned a cartwheel on the ground, throwing up one of her Bowie knives and catching it one-handed. Some coyotes lingered, growling, and others fled. Brianna laughed. "No no no, you can't leave, I'm supposed to kill you all." She blew forward with the force and speed of a tornado, slicing through the necks of five of the coyotes. They slumped to the ground, blood running red.

She heard a howl, One behind her. Breeze spun and stabbed, in the back. One dead.

A growl by her ear, two beside her. She hacked away, three more dead.

Stab in the neck. Dead.

Slice near the heart. Dead.

Between the eyes. Dead.

Die, die, die.

Until finally, the last coyote collapsed.

The Breeze stood for a moment and basked in the light of her deeds.  
Standing amid a mass of dead bodies and blood, her arms and shoes soaked in red.  
Brianna looked at her watch, wiping a smear of blood off. Not her blood of course, but still.

2:27. A mere four minutes had passed.

She looked around, observing the scene she had caused.  
Her arms, legs and face were drenched, red running down her skin in rivulets.  
Blood had begun pooling in around her, flowing thick and slow into the ground.  
The stench was horrifying, though it did nothing to deter the feisty girl.

Brianna laughed and began walking (normal speed) out of the forest. She swung the wire high over her head and grinned with pride.  
Life was looking up. She had food and shelter. She had friends powers. More importantly, she had Jack.

She flashed a satisfied smirk at the sun, not bothering to wipe the blood from her face.

"I'm the Breeze, and I'm unstoppable."

* * *

Brianna's eyes widened. In the short half second it had taken her to think, Gaia had already grabbed onto her throat, hand over her heart prepared to blast her to ashes. Immediately, memories flashed behind her eyes, and she felt time freeze.

She remembered...

Being freed by Sam.

Discovering her superspeed.

Flirting with Jack.

Dekka's confession.

Fighting the bugs with Caine.

Killing the coyotes.

Getting rid of Drake.

Deaths.

Death after death.

Her friends, the innocent, everyone.

and most importantly, she remembered seeing herself...

standing high and mighty, ready to go take out Gaia.

Her one last moment of triumph.

She formed one last thought, so powerful that she was sure the others felt it.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

* * *

_**WHY DID HE KILL OFF BREEZE. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIEEE. Brianna was such an awesome character, I was devastated to find out that she was one of the many who didn't make it out of the FAYZ alive. R and R. Requests being taken, I'm doing a lot of characters and so far, these are a priority:**_  
_**Computer Jack**_  
_**Caine**_  
_**Diana**_  
_**Bette**_  
_**Penny**_


	2. Chapter 2

Penny sat, immobile, in a bed in the hotel, groaning in pain. She couldn't look at her legs, just couldn't. It was nighttime again, and she had woken up screaming, her shattered legs an agonizing reminder of the events the week before. He had left her. Chosen that witch, Diana, over her. Had that not been enough, he had thrown Penny over a cliff, right over a helicopter; the result of her mangled legs.

The pain was intense, stabbing at her nerves like knives, pricking her skin like needles. She needed a distraction, and she needed it now. Hands out, tears on her face, Penny let loose all her energy into her power. Her one, most treasured power: Illusion.

In a flash, Penny was sitting on the soft grass on a part of the island, smiling (without the sinister half-snarl) at the sunset. She kicked out her legs, her now perfect, functioning legs. No more pain, no more hurt. Penny sighed happily. This was better, definitely better.

"Hey." A voice sounded behind her. Penny smiled once more, enjoying this dream more and more. A soft hand clapped down on her shoulder, and someone sat down beside her. "Hey" she replied softly. Caine smiled slowly, a mere tilt of his lips. "What are you doing here babe?"  
"Just watching the sunset."  
"Never knew you were into romantic stuff"  
He leaned forward to kiss her.  
Penny moved back placed a finger on his chest and pushed him lightly.  
"Never knew you were into me." She teased.

Caine leaned forward, capturing her hands in his and succeeding in kissing her.  
"Who wouldn't be?" He murmured.  
Penny sighed, content and relaxed, captivated by the moment.  
Caine tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes.  
"I love you."  
Penny looked into his.  
"I love you too."

* * *

Lights and shrieks raged on around her, and Penny moved her hands, knowing she could win the battle if she wanted to. Kids screamed, caught fire. Houses burned, came crashing down. The chaos, the madness of it all. And it was amusing, at least, it was to Penny. Or rather, it was amusing until she was tossed in the air.

Held up by a telekinetic hand, she knew, then and there, that this was how she would die. At the hand of the boy she had once loved. She turned and stared him down, fury and spite burning in her eyes, no longer using her powers, knowing it was over for her. He stared back coldly, and without hesitating, slammed his hands down.

Penny rocketed downwards, towards the dry, cracked ground, and with a sickening rumble, collided headfirst with the concrete. Blood flew in all directions, and her limp body slumped forward, skull caved in, crimson red pooling out and around her.

* * *

**_Okay yes i know diana isnt dead, but that doesnt mean i cant do a oneshot about her. Shes a good character to write about._**


End file.
